¿FINAL O COMIENZO?
by LauriS
Summary: ¿El último día o el primero?... el día de la batalla final. El día en el que todo cambió para dos. Un breve song-fic y algo más...


**Discalimer** (se escribe así?): Que quede en claro que los personajes en los que están basados la historia humilde que comenzarán a leer en breve son de JK ROWLING, y que quede en claro porque si es por mi yo ya hubiese juntado de una buena vez a Harry&Hermione.

Noche. para variar. Sigo sin poder pegar un ojo... intento de algo productivo... las líneas a continuación.

**¿Final o comienzo?**

¿Sos ciego?. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que vivo porque vivís?.

No. Definitivamente, mi mejor amigo, mi amante prohibido en lo sueños, o Harry James Potter no se da cuenta.

Pero hoy es un día especial. No cito la fecha porque mi mente ya no la recuerda. Sólo existe una cosa que me ronda hace semanas en las que supe de esto.

Hoy es el final.

Hoy, o te ensuciás las manos con la inmunda sangre de ese, o ese se ensucia las manos con tu sangre inocente.

Y para variar estás solo. Aislado de pensamiento y persona. Y lo sé. Lo hacés como manera de sufrir menos cuando todo termine para él... o para vos. Lo hacés porque nunca soportaste las despedidas y mucho menos esta, de la que capaz no volves.

Y sonrisa va, caricia viene... me ataste, sin quererlo. Me encadenaste a tu lado. Soy el eco de tus palabras, soy tu sombra, Harry. Quieras o no, lo soy. Y lo sabés.

Me ganaste o te gané, como te guste más. Y no hablo de premios.

Te hablo de sangre, sudor y lagrimas. Te hablo de que inevitablemente, estamos juntos. Y por más que pase lo que tenga que pasar nunca más nos vamos a separar. Ese lazo invisible que nos ampara no se rompe con fuerza, ni hechizos, ni nada. Es indestructible. Los mejores amigos ,a pesar de todo, siempre siguen siendo eso: mejores amigos por y para siempre.

Nunca, y que se te grabe en la mente, NUNCA va a haber otro como vos para mi.

Harry. Vos. Único.

¿Será justamente este, el momento para decirte que te me clavaste como flecha en el pecho?. ¿Será este el momento para decirte que la flecha no me duele sino que me hace sentir viva?.

Si, es el momento.

No, no es el momento.

En definitiva, no tengo idea de si lo es o no.

No tengo noción si decírtelo o llevármelo quien sabe hasta que día.

¿Mañana? ¿Pasado? o...¿nunca?.

Tu imagen aparece y desaparece sobre la ventana de la Sala común. Ahí.

Montado a tu escoba. "Quizá el último vuelo" como dijiste.

Me ahogo en mis lagrimas. El llanto se hace pesado; como si cada una de las gotas que desprenden mis ojos contuviesen parte del dolor de sentirte.

Indefenso. Harry. Valiente.

¡Con ganas de volar a pasos de la verdad!...realmente sos increíble.

Si.

Me paro. Me acomodo la túnica en un intento de retrasar el momento. Pero el llegar a tu lado se me hace deseo y empiezo a correr como loca hacia el campo de Quidditch chocando quién sabe con quién y pidiéndole disculpas a alguno.

Ahora mi túnica ondea con el viento que poco a poco enmaraña más mi pelo. En un intento en vano, trato de apartarlo sobre mis ojos con mi puño que suda fríamente a causa del momento, el temor y la circunstancia.

Solo. Estás solo.

De espaldas a mi.

Jadeando agitadamente, mientras yo noto que el siete de tu camiseta se te pega en la espalda por el sudor de un agotador entrenamiento de tu deporte favorito al que sólo asististe vos.

Disminuyo la velocidad.

_**Me estiré para alcanzar una porción de la locura**_

Alzo mi mano y atrapo tu hombro de un sólo intento.

Te demorás para voltear mientras yo me doy cuenta que ya no nos hace falta ni siquiera una mirada para reconocernos.

Con la cabeza gacha me preguntás "¿qué haces aquí?", mientras tus labios dibujan una sonrisa que desarmaría a cualquiera... y lo vuelvo a confirmar: sos increíble, todavía sonreís.

Pero no me mirás a los ojos.

Entreabro la boca para responder a tu pregunta.

_**y así traer lo que a vos te es invisible **_

_**lo que nunca percibiste **_

_**lo que bajo tus narices nunca entenderías. **_

Como si no supieses la respuesta te la doy. "Vine a verte, Harry" murmuro por lo bajo mientras atajo mi mano que comienza a temblar delante de tus ojos.

"¿Qué pasó?" volvés a indagar casual. No te sale. Sabés tanto como yo que maldito día es hoy. Decido pegarte una cachetada de palabras para explicarte lo que vengo a hacer.

_**Y conocé **_

**_que la vida no termina donde vos lo ves _**

"Venía a ver que vamos a hacer mañana para festejar" te digo sinceramente, para contrastar con la terrible profecía. Para levantarte y levantarme el ánimo. Para que sepamos que la única esperanza que hay no es sólo la del verde de tus ojos.

"Para festejar...¿qué?" me volvés a preguntar.

Y ahí si.

Ahí temo por nuestras vidas. Porque sino estás seguro yo tampoco lo estoy. Si pensás que podes morir yo también me empiezo a morir.

La primera lágrima se despide de mis ojos sin siquiera que yo los mueva. Y lo que menos quería era esto. Debía ser fuerte frente tuyo, fingir que es un día más y darte fuerzas.

Pero mi verdadero Yo aparece sin siquiera preguntar. Me muerdo el labio, lo quiero frenar... pero el sollozo se agolpa entre ellos y explota, arrojando al silencio que nos rodeaba lejos nuestro.

Y así, como si fuese yo la que voy a luchar contra esa porquería , das dos pasos, te plantas frente a mi y decís con firmeza "Odio verte llorar", y como una estúpida yo sonrío mientras tu guante de Quidditch me hace cosquillas en la mejilla para sacarle la sal.

_**ser así no cuesta nada**_

Balbuceo un débil " gracias" mientras vos me respondés "A ti... por todo". Y corroboro por enésima vez en mi existencia que sos más fuerte de lo que nadie imagina y que sin vos mi vida, definitivamente, está perdida y vagará hasta volverte a encontrar.

Y llegó el momento. Veo salir en procesión a la escuela completa que se guía con Dumbledore. Él nos ve, hace un parate y deciden volver. Es la hora, es la inmunda hora de la peor despedida.

_**Mi viaje sin humildad al corazón de la basura **_

_**lo hice por mi **_

"Creo que es hora" confirmás, con una débil sonrisa y noto tus ojos brillar por un cristal de lagrimas que no se animan a salir. Asiento con la cabeza y me vuelvo a empapar de mi doloroso océano mientras mis manos tiemblan estrepitosamente a tu vista. Pero eso ya no me importa.

Notame. Sentime. Estoy así por vos ¿Por quién sino?.

Se me seca la garganta. Das un paso atrás y volteás dispuesto a coger la Saeta y que esa sea la última vista que tenga de vos hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Pero no. No quiero que sea así. No quiero ver tu cuerpo flaco pero formado dándome las espalda y acercándose al castillo mientras el viento revuelve tu cabellera indomable y azabache.

No.

Somos mejores amigos. Y me atrevería a decir... mucho más que eso. No tengo el título, ni la confirmación; pero creo que ambos lo sabemos.

_**como me sobra reparto **_

_**no me guardo el secreto **_

_**y te convido con palabras**_

_**las mil maravillas**_

Si.

Lo hago. Te detengo.

"¿Harry?" me sale decirte. "¿mmm?" murmurás. Y nuevamente no volteás, pero yo agilizo los trámites porque nos queda poco tiempo.

Doy cuatro zancadas y giro para colocarme frente a tu rostro que me sé de memoria.

Y ahí te veo, como el niño que sos.

Como el niño que amo.

Débil. Llorando. Harry.

Y entierro mis uñas en tu espalda, mientras mi cuerpo se entrega al tuyo en un completo abrazo desesperado.

Y al principio te cuesta, pero después parece que no quisieras soltarte nunca. Y lloramos. Nuestros llantos forman uno sólo porque comparten el sentimiento que está por venir: soledad.

No hay vos sin yo. No hay yo sin vos. Complemento le dicen.

Juntos funcionamos a la perfección. Equivalencia. Si...a la perfección. Pero hoy sólo va a haber vos, el mi te va a acompañar desde acá. Porque vos lo pediste casi rogando, y yo primero no quise, pero ahora... ahora te respeto.

Y como si hiciera falta, antes de soltarte olvido todo y te murmuro al oído "Por si todavía no lo sabés... te amo". Y te enterrás en mi cuello que se moja poco a poco con tu llanto y apretás más el abrazo como si hubieses esperado esas palabras desde que llegué allí.

Y lentamente... nos entregamos.

Me aferran tus manos por mi cintura y movés delicadamente la cabeza hasta que tus ojos y los míos tienen su magnífico encuentro.

Despegás los labios y a sabiendas que me encanta volvés a reír, mientras mi corazón galopa tanto o más que tu Patronus.

"Y... esto cuesta..." decís con voz temblorosa para finalizarlo con un "...pero yo también te amo".

_**Ser así no cuesta nada...**_

_**Ser así no cuesta nada...**_

Y tu boca jugosa se acerca a la mía que está seca por lo que acabo de oír. Y nuevamente nos combinamos a la perfección regalándonos un beso que se transformó en húmedo por nuestros estados. Jugamos explorándonos.

Conociendo eso que nos faltaba.

Y mientras más nos probamos por primera vez, menos existe tu antigua profecía.

Nos olvidamos.

Sólo Harry y Hermione.

Sólo vos y yo.

Sólo magia y más magia.

Y temo no volver a sentirlo, porque ahora entiendo que es una sensación maravillosa que me vuelve dependiente.

Y te separás, mirándo alrededor, no sin antes regalarme otra de tus sonrisas de ensueño. Y yo veo que medio Hogwarts te está esperando para despedirte, y noto como el peso ahora recae, también, sobre mis hombros.

Si. Te ayudo a soportarlo.

Porque nadie sabe si mañana existirá El- niño- que- vivió.

Pero siempre existirá Harry. O mejor dicho...

El- niño-que- vive- en -mi.

**THE END**

Gracias a todos los de LPdF ... pero me dije ¿me animo a ponerlo en FF:Net? y acá está el resultado este intento de Gryffindor. Y verán... sigo sin dormir. Ah! y antes de que me acusen de plagio la canción pertenece a un grupo oriundo de Argentina llamado Babasónicos... su título es Gratis... ¿oí reviews? Serán bienvenidos XD.

**Laurita-**


End file.
